gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lifeguard Helicopter
Spawn loctations? I don't exactly remember there being a spawn location for the Lifeguard Frogger. I see them flying over Vespucci Beach, but I don't see them spawning at a landing pad. Can anyone provide proof of their spawn locations? --Falloutghoul (talk) 12:32, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Seconded that, haven't been able to find a spawn location either. (Henriquedematos (talk) 17:42, November 4, 2013 (UTC)) Article Rename I'm proposing that the article be renamed the "Lifeguard Frogger" because it is using the Frogger as a base. --Falloutghoul (talk) 23:48, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Classification Technically it's not owned by the Lifeguards, it has civilian pilots & all apsects of it are the same as the standard Frogger. It gained the name "Lifeguard Frogger" from an old thread about it on GTA Forums, since little was known about it at the time other than it's coastal flight pattern. So it's no different than the other "Unique" colored Froggers such as the orange & red versions, other than the fact that it never lands.Foreverpast (talk) 20:29, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :So, should this article be deleted then? --Falloutghoul (talk) 12:14, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Well doing so will also require modifications to the Lifeguard topic as well, since it includes the helicopter. Foreverpast (talk) 20:29, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed on that. Nothing special about the helicopter. It doesn't have it's own model or gxt2 entry - it's basically the original Frogger with a lime green repaint. It shouldn't have it's own page, in my opinion. 11:37, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Votes on Merging?? *'Yes '- ( ) 22:18, January 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 *'Yes '- (talk) 22:22, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *Yes - smurfy (coms) 22:28, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - 558050 Talk 21:18 January 9, 2015 *'Yes' - (talk) 23:30, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - Leo68 (talk) 07:35, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Comments *It doesn't deserve a page, as it is just a regular lime green Frogger that flies over the beaches. Also it isn't used by lifeguards. ( ) 22:18, January 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 *Creating an article for a yellow Frogger would be the same thing as creating an article for the beta blue Camper in GTA SA. (talk) 22:22, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *I actually asked Ilan xd to merge this page the last time that we discused about this, I guess he forgot about merging this one. 558050 Talk 21:18 January 9, 2015 (UTC) *Like you said, it doesnt need a page, maybe it could just be mentioned on frogger page that a lime-green variant flies around the Vespucci and Del perro beach, acting/posing as a Lifeguard helicopter. The people inside are simply wearing red tops, they dont read 'lifegurad' anywhere at all! This is a completely unnecessary! (talk) 23:32, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *Why do people keep calling this lime green? It's painted the same yellow as the Lifeguard Granger... That aint green... File:LifeGuard-Frogger-GTAV-Front.jpg Lifeguard_GTAV_Yellow_vs_Lime_Green.jpg|Lime green stripe on the Banshee - everything else is a shade of yellow. ::?? smurfy (coms) 23:55, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Maybe we are all daltonian (talk) 00:12, January 10, 2015 (UTC) *Just a clutter page. Leo68 (talk) 07:35, January 11, 2015 (UTC) *Six "yes" votes so far, so I think we should merge it right now. Or I should say, mark this article for deletion, as the Lime/Yellow Frogger is already mentioned properly in the Frogger article. (talk) 12:48, January 11, 2015 (UTC) *Page redirected to Frogger. smurfy (coms) 19:47, January 11, 2015 (UTC)